Folders and loose-leaf binders are conventionally used for holding and organizing sheets of paper. Loose-leaf binders typically have front and back covers and a spine disposed between the covers. Additionally, ring segments that abut to form rings are incorporated in the inside surface of these binders, either along the spine or the back cover, to allow the insertion of paper to or removal of paper from the binder. To further facilitate the organization and identification of the sheets of paper held within the folder or binder, content identifiers such as labels are generally affixed to the spine, front cover, or both. Although the area available for an inscription is more limited, content identifiers have been displayed on the spine of these folders or binders to provide identification when they are stored in the upright position either on a shelf or a desk top. Displaying content identifiers on the front cover allows the user more inscription space in displaying titles or graphics, but is only visible when the binders are laid flat.
Various forms of content identifiers are known in the art and have been incorporated into binders. The simplest form is attaching inscribed self-adhesive labels to either the front cover or the spine of the binder. Also commonly used are transparent plastic materials, typically rectangular in shape, that are either heat sealed or adhesively attached to the spine or the front cover into which a label can be inserted.
Improvements have developed in content identifiers for binders to enhance both usage versatility and visual appeal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,797 discloses a three-ring binder having a spine, front cover and back cover. The spine and the front cover each includes a rectangular frame aligned with and welded to the bottom and side edges of the spine and cover. A clear plastic membrane is secured to the frame's interior and covers the opening in the picture frames. A display insert is dimensioned for inserting into each of the picture frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,546 discloses a ring binder having a transparent cover with a framed border and an interior pocket opening alongside the spine for holding a title sheet. The ring mechanism is connected to the spine and content identification is provided only on the covers. Both references require separate identification for the spine and the covers.
Another reference allowing customized insertion of a content identifier in an exterior window is U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,564. This reference teaches a binder having a single sheet of transparent plastic material wrapping around the spine and extending to at least a portion of the front and back covers to form a single pocket. The pocket is formed to hold a label made from a conventional 8.5 by 11-inch sheet of paper.
The Avery.RTM. Framed View Binder.TM. has two individually framed label pockets, with one extending over the front cover and the other extending over the spine. A spine label is first printed and either must be manually retrofitted to the size necessary for fitting into the pocket on the spine or printed on a pre-sized label which minimizes the inscription options available to a user. Thereafter, a cover sheet is separately prepared for insertion into the pocket on the front cover. Although the spine label or cover sheet can be printed using conventionally sized 81/2 by 11-inch paper on a widely popular laser printer, the printed sheet must thereafter cut into size to fit in both pockets. Moreover, the spine label and cover sheet can easily shift out of position when the binder is handled, mis-aligning the printed materials with respect to the front cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,417 discloses a three-ring binder having full length pockets with opaque framing applied by silk screening. The pockets are heat sealed to the front and back covers such that identification is not available on the spine.